


Settle

by whoisthiswho



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoisthiswho/pseuds/whoisthiswho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana discovers Akko isn't the greatest Transfiguration project partner in the world and Diana also discovers she might just be a little bit in love with Akko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle

There were two things Diana hated most—foolishly wasting time and producing results that were anything but perfect. And on that blustery Monday morning, somehow, she found herself doing both. Why? The answer was easy to guess; anyone with or without a brain could guess. 

Because Akko Kagari. 

Akko had foiled not only the first, or the second, but the third and fourth attempt at creating what should have been a simple transfiguration potion for their quarter term project. Diana had long since covered her face in her hands and quietly thanked the gods that nobody else was around to witness this steaming trainwreck. Here’s how it had been going down: Diana had measured the ingredients with careful precision in all the right quantities and even tempered the liquids for Akko, stirring them into one flask. All that Akko needed to do was recite the spell incantation correctly and the potion would be complete. Akko had to recite the incantation, because the Transfiguration potion had to be a copy of Akko. If Diana said the words, the potion would transform someone into a copy of Diana.

Somehow, somehow, somehow, Akko couldn’t manage it. Here they were, holed up in a little brewing lab in some forgotten (and dusty, Diana noted) corner of Luna Nova, sweating up a storm. Not sure if the heat was from boiling anger or the brewing burners, Diana regardless found herself cracking a window despite the thickly falling snow. Some of the flakes found their way inside, gently pushed by the wind and settling on the sill and in Diana’s hair. The cold was welcome. The quiet chill of snow always seemed to calm her nerves. She sat by the sill for a few minutes, settling on a musty armchair, studying for her Illusory VI course midterm. She was the only student in her grade taking the advanced course, so she was required to take the midterm that evening so she could be supervised personally by the department head. Illusionary was honestly her only weak subject. She disliked the material, she disliked the teacher, and she disliked the magic of deceiving. She gave up on studying after enduring a particularly boring paragraph of bone dry material. Sighing softly, she twisted to face her problem brunette again.

Akko’s face was scrunched up with determination as she squinted at their potions textbook. Her bangs were falling over her eyes, and she kept trying to pull them back, only for them to fall forward again. The girl wordlessly mouthed the incantation, twirling her index finger as if it were her wand. She was frustrating, and cute. Frustratingly cute. Diana tried to draw her eyes away, but they kept falling on her project partner. Akko was getting distracted by the passage on the opposite side of the page, the one which could turn witches into animals. Diana wished, once again, that she could recite the words and be done with this project, and then go back to pretending that she wasn’t in love with Akko. Just then, the realization that hit the blonde caused her to suddenly suck in a harsh breath, drawing the other girl’s attention. 

For once, Akko was confused by Diana’s behavior. She was shyly pulling her soft blonde hair around her increasingly flushed face, before drawing her legs up and wrapping an arm around them, resting her chin on her knees. 

“Diana?”, Akko asked, innocently enough. The blonde girl seemed to jump when Akko spoke, and she drew her legs in further. Unable to find words at that particular second, she glanced at Akko and nodded slowly. Akko dropped her swirling finger to the table and leaned back from the book. 

“Diana, are you alright? Your face is very, very red.” Once Akko got started, she seemed to unleash a dam which let an endless steam of words fall from her mouth. “Oh, no, Diana, did you open that window? It’s the middle of winter, you’re probably catching a cold! But I suppose if you opened it yourself, its what you wanted…but I can’t advise that! Colds are awful things, Diana. I had a cold two weeks ago, remember? You probably don’t but take my word for it! It was truly horrible, Diana. My nose ran, my ears rang, and it felt like a brownie was constantly pounding on my head like a drum! The nurse gave me cold medicine but all it did was make me fall asleep in the middle of class again. I once had a cold when I went to a Shiny Chariot show and…”

It took another hour before they finished the project. 90% consisted of Akko talking, and then brewing tea on their only burner with spare project herbs (which Diana was strongly opposed to and also sorta secretly grateful for), and 9% consisted of Diana convincing Akko to repeat the incantation after her. 1% consisted of Akko actually repeating the words with Diana over their fifth potion, and completing the spell. 

A bonus 1% consisted of Akko lending her jacket to Diana to ward off the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic kinda sucks, but LWA needs a little more love so I decided to give it some. Comments, critiques, and kudos are very welcome! 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
